


Kids That I Once Knew

by thechosenthree



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: And before the halloween episode in season two, But minus Ethan, Crossover, Post Eyghon, non linear, occultist!Doc, so many brOTPs, this is a huge crack fic, vampire!Marty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosenthree/pseuds/thechosenthree
Summary: Crossover between the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe and Back to The Future. Doc is an occult scientist, forced to revisit his past and his old friendships when he returns to Sunnydale with his strange new partner in crime, Marty. The scooby gang is suspicious at first, but as they learn more about each other and survive apocalypse after apocalypse, they realize things aren't set in stone.





	1. Exposition Is A Waste Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Look... nobody asked for this and it's a total crack fic, but it's really fun to write. Also vampire!Marty is our son and we love him.

*the power of love plays over Buffy’s radio*

The doors slammed open and a startled hush fell on the small group in the library as a beautiful young man entered, an easy swing in his step. He halted abruptly once he took in the sight of the huddled disheveled figures, and whatever he saw seemed to amuse him if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. 

“Did I miss something?” his tone was mocking but not unkind as he pulled his headphones down off his ears and around his neck. “I can come back later.”

“Wait a second didn’t school end an hour ago?” Xander whispered quietly into Buffy’s ear but she waived him off impatiently.

“Hey Marty!” Willow exclaimed, happy but a little nervously as she made to move towards him. She hoped he wasn’t going to ask about the slightly singes on her shirt. “What’s up do you need something? I can grab whatever it is you’re looking for!” She beamed disarmingly at him and he looked at her with a curiously soft expression for a moment before reverting to nonchalance.

Instead of replying he turned his attention to the other members of the group, examining each in turn. Voices emerged from the office to the right and Marty’s head swiveled. Willow wrung her hands and her expression fell. She turned to see Giles and his friend emerge from the office, and made very pointed eye contact with him. Beside her, Marty spoke up again. “Doc!” he exclaimed.

Giles’ friend froze and slowly looked around. His face lit up as soon as he saw Marty and he limped towards the boy, arms extended. “Marty, you made it!” He said, obviously relieved. They embraced tightly, Marty’s face buried in Doc’s shoulder.

Willow hurried over to stand by Giles, and everyone in the room watched the scene with some confusion. The two pulled apart, hands lingering on each other. Marty smiles, more genuine this time. “Doc, I’ve been here for three days, where the hell were you?” he says, eyeing Doc. 

Doc frowns and clears his throat. “I’m sorry Marty. I was uh… indisposed,” he pulls his arms back slightly. “Are you alright?” Marty tensed and leaned back farther but stayed in Docs arms.

“Wait ‘indisposed’?” The smile fell from Marty’s face and his eyes narrowed a he gave Doc a critical onceover. “Doc, come on, I should be asking how you are.”

Giles coughs in the background. Emmett looks at him and after a moment of concern he decides to go right back to excitement and pulls Marty to stand in front of him, facing the group. With no small amount of pride, he introduces Marty, “Everyone, this is my er, good friend! Marty McFly!” He claps Marty on the shoulder, making Marty jump slightly. “Marty, meet the good folks who saved my life. My old friend Rupert Giles, Xander, Willow, and Buffy!”

Xander nodded at Marty, still looking confused. Willow mirrored his expression and she shrugged. Giles just glanced at the mirror over the library door, and then stared at Marty. Buffy smiled and walked right up to them, hand out in greeting. “Hey, I’m Buffy. So, how do you guys know each other?” She said cheerfully.

Marty shrugged. “I guess you could call me a research assistant,” Marty said. “I’m very good with my hands.”

Doc coughs loudly, but before he can steer the conversation away from awkward places, Giles grabs Buffy’s arm and pulls her back. She protests indignantly, pulling her arm away from Giles. “What was that for?” She says.

Giles hisses through his teeth, “That, Buffy, is a vampire.” 

Buffy turns her attention to Marty, who had pressed himself up against a very flustered looking Doc and watched them nonchalantly. She notices the lack of reflection. “Oh!” she says. 

Giles continues glaring. “Emmett what is the meaning of this? Why is he here?”

Marty reached up with his right arm behind him and gently laid his hand on Doc’s neck. “Uh, Rupert, I will have you know that Marty is indeed my…” Marty squeezed Doc’s neck. “…my uh, my research assistant, and my responsibility.” He blinked rapidly. “You can rest assured that he will cause you and your immediate relatives no problems while he is here.”

Marty raised his eyebrows and tilted his head back to look at Doc, who glanced down at him but then quickly returned his attention to the rest of the people in the room. Xander spoke up, “Is this one of those vampire with a soul deals?” He pointed at Buffy. “Because one, we’re all pretty sure her beau is the only one of those, and two,” he points at Marty. “No offense, but I’m really not getting a super soulful vibe off this guy.”

Marty shrugs once more. “None taken,” he says.

Cordelia chooses that moment to come charging through the doors and up to Xander. “Did you forget about the group project?” She demands. “Because I am not going to fail biology just because you felt the need to stop some apocalypse.”

He helplessly gestures to the scene behind her. “Uh, kinda busy here, Cordy,” he says. Marty and Doc were both staring at her but with very different expressions.

She observed them briefly before going “hmph” and returning her attention to Xander to say, “Listen, don’t think you can use some pretty boy and his sugar daddy as an excuse to get out of this. This is obviously not a world ending situation so, let’s go.”

The rest of the group had their attention fixed on Marty to see how he would react to Cordelia and her abrasiveness. Buffy took the stake that Giles handed her from behind the library counter, and she readied herself for a fight. Marty, on the other hand, was still staring at Cordelia as a huge grin covered his face. He started laughing, letting go of Doc to clutch at his stomach. Doc looked scandalized and cleared his throat awkwardly. Willow was horrified. Giles watched Marty in utter confusion.

“Yes, well,” Doc said, leaning down to whisper loudly at Marty. “Marty would you please tell them you won’t eat them? I owe them.” He straightened up. “I can assure you that Marty here has been invaluable to my research and hasn’t seriously threatened my life more than a hand full of times.”

Marty, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, refocused on Giles. “Yeah sure, whatever. You’re good as long as Doc’s hanging with you I guess.” He frowned at Cordelia, who stood impatiently with her arms crossed. “But you’ve got it mixed up. If anybody’s the sugar daddy in this relationship its me.”

Giles choked on air and Buffy’s jaw dropped. “You aren’t even going to try and deny this?” Giles asked Doc incredulously, trying to catch his breath. 

Doc shrugged and smiled bashfully. “I won’t deny that our interactions have been somewhat less than professional,” he said, then fixed a stern glare at Marty. “And since this one seems determined to make everyone notice regardless, I know better than to try it.” He sighed. “But, his contributions to my research on vampire behavior and instinct has been invaluable, especially considering that I am still alive to tell about it!” 

Marty winks at Xander, who still appears to be putting the pieces together. His hands were out in front of him, fingers up in the “hold on a minute” pose, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then it clicked. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute,” He looked at Giles with something akin to desperation. “Are you trying to tell me that they” he points at the odd couple. “Are together? Like, together together?”

Doc shakes his head and sighs. “Our relationship is… not exactly easy to define.”

“Just call it like it is, Doc,” Marty says. “We fuck.”

Doc sighs again, more heavily and pointedly. Giles stands at this point and clears his throat, “Alright, everyone out,” he ushered the kids away from their perches and towards the door. Buffy protests. 

“Giles, I can’t leave you here with a vampire.” 

“You bloody well can and will. I have a few questions for Emmett and his… friend.” Giles shut the library door behind her. The four of them lingered in the hallway for a moment before dispersing to the other parts of their lives, a vague worry for Giles still hovering between them. The three remaining in the room exchanged glances. 

Doc tried his best to look bashful, but Giles just cleaned his glasses and fixed him with a stare. Doc shrugged and stepped in front of Marty. “Now, Rupert…”

Giles held up a hand. “What on Earth do you think you’re on about? A vampire? We messed with some dark shit back in the day, but at least then we had some modicum of control. Vampires are like wild animals; they cannot be tamed or, or befriended.”

“Don’t worry, Doc here keeps a pretty tight leash,” Marty says dryly.

Giles sputtered for moment. Doc whips around and glares. “Rupert,” He says, addressing his friend. “Marty is indeed a friend of mine, and as long as I am here he will not be any trouble to you or your loved ones.”

Marty frowned. “Friend might be a stretch,” He said, leaning around Doc. “But I won’t brutally murder you for lunch though. I like this gig okay.”

“Marty I want to talk to you about sticking around for a while,” Doc shoots Giles a warning glance. “This place is apparently directly over a hell mouth! There’s no better place to study the mystical, Marty!” His excitement gets the better of him, and he claps his hands on Marty’s shoulders. “Who knows what kind of effect it has on the supernatural, or even the mundane!”

Marty rolled his eyes, but a small grin tweaked the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, fine, whatever. L.A. was getting boring anyway.”

Giles crossed his arms. “You know you should really consult me before…”

“Rupert!” Doc shouts, cutting him off. “Looks like we’ll be staying a while. Just let us know of any areas we should avoid, and any people you especially don’t want Marty to eat!”

The look Marty gives Giles makes him want to retreat into his office and never leave. He sighs. “Fine,” he says, cleaning his glasses for lack of any other productive action. He points at Marty and addresses Doc. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you. None of us will allow him to get away with a single thing. This is Buffy’s town, Emmett.”

Doc nods dutifully and shepherds his vampire out of the library.


	2. So... How did You Two End Up Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wanted to know what their first time was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my smut like I like my dessert: shameless and self-indulgent.

It would have been an odd sight, had anyone been there to see it. A young man sat on what appeared to be an examination table, idly watching his companion. He seemed relaxed, in stark contrast to the older man who raced about the cluttered room, picking up this and that, jotting down notes. Every so often he brought some piece of something and pressed it first to the young man’s forearm, then into his mouth. There was a frenetic energy about the older man that his subject was intrigued by.

After the old man removed a strip of aluminum foil from the younger one’s mouth, the younger one leaned back on his hands and said, “Hey Doc, not that I’m not having a great time, but how many more of these samples do we have to go through?”

“Doc” blinked. “Well, Marty we’ve only tested ten of the main metallic compounds that I’d like to observe. There are several more, but if you need to leave we can carry on another day.” He bustled over to his notebook and scribbled something. “As of right now we haven’t turned up any results anyway, so I doubt the rest of the experiment is very urgent.” He smiled at Marty, who cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

Marty shrugged, “We can do a few more I guess. I don’t have anything better to do.”

Doc’s face became serious and he looked around for a few moments before diving towards a box underneath the examination table. Marty lifted his legs quickly so Doc didn’t end up between them. Doc emerged a moment later with what Marty swore was a bullet. He showed it to Marty. It was, in fact, a bullet. “Now Marty, this is the main material that I want to test. This is a silver bullet,” He explained. “It works rather effectively against werewolves and a small number of other demonic entities.”

Marty rolls his eyes, “Yeah, Doc, I know.”

Doc huffs and moves the bullet closer to Marty’s forearm, gently grasping his wrist and holding Marty as still as he could. “Of course you know, I just wanted to make sure you were aware that this is the most likely to produce a reaction.” Marty shivers when the metal touches his skin. Doc immediately pulled it back and checked Marty’s expression to make sure everything was okay. “What was that?” Doc asked. “That was more reaction than with the other ones! Did you feel something?”

Marty had to lean back further as Doc’s focused gaze drew closer to his face. There was obviously a familiarity between them, but also a sort of tension. Marty certainly hadn’t been used to anyone getting this close to him willingly for quite some time. “Nah, not really,” he said, flustered. “Just cold is all.”

Doc frowned and then scoffed. He gently placed the metal back on Marty’s arm, held it there for a few seconds, then removed it and brought the test site closer to his eyes to ensure that there was no discoloration or damage. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he sighs, rubbing the spot with thumb and admiring the feeling of Marty’s skin. Then without thinking he places a gentle kiss on Marty’s wrist. Marty immediately pulls his arm back, shocked, and Doc straightens quickly and coughs. “Uh, sorry about that, had to um check the texture or uh, ah,” he stammered and looked steadily at a spot directly over Marty’s head. 

Marty watched him with an intense curiosity. He was still, then he was lunging forward to grab Doc by the lab coat and pull the tall man down to his level. Doc didn’t dare to breathe, waiting for Marty’s face to change into a demonic mask and for his life’s work to be over. But Marty’s face stayed human. And then Marty’s face became a blur because he had moved so close that their lips were just barely touching. Then, there was nothing barely about the way they were touching. Doc’s fear turned to confusion turned to amazement and arousal as he processed the kiss. Marty hungrily pushed his tongue between Doc’s lips and growled low and quiet. 

Doc shuddered and brought his hand up to Marty’s head, gently entwining his fingers in Marty’s hair and then firmly trapping Marty against him. Marty broke away and grazed his teeth against Doc’s neck, whispering, “I knew you wanted me you goddamn weirdo.” 

Then he pushed Doc away and stood, leaving the garage and leaving Doc supporting himself against the examination table, breathless and dazed. The garage door clicked shut and only then did Doc let himself look in the direction Marty had gone. He wasn’t sure if he should be terrified or relieved at this turn of events, but he was quite certain that he shouldn’t be as turned on as he was. 

“Well,” He muttered to himself. “It’s been a nice life I suppose.”

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ The next day Doc spent organizing his notes. He had done a number of different experiments on Marty in the past month and a half, and all of the results were fascinating. For example, his experiment on the effect of synthetic aromatics compared to the effect of natural ones had turned up some incredible findings regarding vampiric behavior and instinct. He hated for any of it to be lost, since it was unlikely anyone would find themselves in a position to research on a willing subject for a while. After all, he wasn’t sure if he would ever see Marty again, or if seeing Marty again would even be something he wanted to do, for the sake of his health. 

So he put his research in order, and put in a pizza order, and settled in for the day. He would enjoy the rest of this day, and if he made it through the night he decided would move on to a new project. He briefly entertained the thought of seeking out his old acquaintance Ethan Rayne to see if he was interested in chaos magics still, but dismissed it just as quickly when he recalled the last night they’d all been together. No, that would be even more dangerous than allowing a vampire into your home and relying on its good graces to keep from being a meal. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. Maybe it was time to turn his attention back to non-mystical studies and work on that old flying car project he’d started ages ago. 

He was halfway through a Clint Eastwood marathon and his second slice of pizza when the sound of his door opening sent the pepperonis tumbling to the floor. He grabbed the cross from his coffee and table and stood to face the intruder. Marty stood there, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a sneer on his face. Doc tried to play it cool. “Uh, welcome back Marty. Are you ready to continue with the trials?” His eyes were pleading for Marty to take the invitation for a return to their normal proceedings. 

Marty just walked closer, until only the coffee table stood between them, and dropped his backpack on the ground. “I don’t think so, Doc.” His smile was anything but comforting. “In fact, I’ve got an experiment for you this time, if you’re willing.”

He bent down and unzipped his bag, removing some sort of bottle and a switchblade. He continued talking to Doc as he used the knife to remove the seal on the bottle. “You see, I’ve got this hypothesis to test.”

Doc’s grip on the crucifix loosened. “Is that right?” 

Marty nodded, stepping up onto the coffee table so that they were more or less the same height. “See, I think you want to fuck me.”

Doc choked and doubled over, wheezing. Marty steadied him with one hand and unbuttoned his own shirt with the other. “I can smell it on you actually. I was surprised the first time I did, because all I expected was fear. But then this… caught my attention and I couldn’t just kill you without a little… experimentation.” He grabbed docs neck and made him stand upright again. “Nothing personal I assure you, just a little scientific curiosity.”

But his voice had gotten softer, and his eyes betrayed some concern over Doc’s distress. “What do you say? Want to give me a hand with the tests?”

Doc knew that this was a mistake. He knew running experiments on a vampire was not the same as being intimate with one. He couldn’t really judge Marty’s motivation, and it occurred to him that Marty may well just kill him once they were done. Despite all this, he took a deep breath and said, “If by “tests” you mean you want me to have intercourse with you, then yes.” To hell with it, he thought.

Marty’s face lit up in a very un-vampire like smile, and he seemed relieved. He shrugged out of his shirt the rest of the way, and gestured for Doc to do the same. Doc complied, still wondering what exactly he was getting himself in to. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about extensively, he had. It was just that he valued his life a little more than he valued his libido, until a relatively low risk opportunity to engage it appeared apparently. 

Before he could react, Marty was sitting on the coffee table, clad only in his underwear and determinedly working on Doc’s trousers. Doc’s breath hitched as Marty pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers, and he stepped out of both. Now Doc was standing fully exposed in front of a vampire that only a few days ago had been recounting his favorite methods of hunting for Doc’s records Doc had to fight the urge to cover his more sensitive bits. Marty grabbed the bottle, that Doc now realized was a lubricant, and poured some into his hands before coating it on Doc’s cock. Doc’s legs shook from both nerves and the stimulation, and once Marty was done, he was pushed forcefully onto the couch. 

Marty straddled Doc and kissed him deeply, hand still on Doc’s length. Doc started grinding into Marty’s hand, which drew a soft growl from him. Doc broke the kiss and tilted his head back, gasping. “Marty,” he said, “stop for a second.”

Marty frowned but removed his hand and sat back. Doc had his eyes closed. “Go sit on the table for second,” Doc told him.

“What for?”

“Can you trust me?” Doc adjusts, and makes eye contact with Marty, who slowly removes himself from Doc’s lap and sits on the coffee table. 

Doc slides off the couch onto his knees in front of Marty. He lays his broad hand on Marty’s stomach and slips it under the band of his underwear, removing his length from the boxers. Doc didn’t take his eyes off Marty’s face, making sure every move was okay. Marty looked suspicious but otherwise content to let Doc do whatever he wanted. Doc leans down and runs his tongue along Marty’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He works it deeper, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he’s got a vampire actually panting. He makes a note to question Marty about breathing habits later. Marty’s knuckles were white where he gripped the table. 

“Je-jesus, Doc,” Marty said. He put his hand on the back of Doc’s head and tried hard not to thrust into the man’s mouth. “Jesus Christ!” He gasps. 

Marty pulls Doc off of him by his hair. Doc smiles, looking far too self-satisfied. “At least fuck me before you make me come. That was the point wasn’t it?” His eyes are slightly glazed. 

“Right. How do you want me?” Doc said, still kneeling. 

Marty thinks it over, then leans over to grab the cushions off the couch. He climbs on top of them and stays on all fours. Doc reaches for the lube and reapplies it liberally. He adjusts the cushion under him to get comfortable and then pushes a finger into Marty, relishing the warmth and the way Marty leans back into the pressure. Doc watches the way Marty’s back strains while Doc moves in him, and the way his head hangs, mouth slightly ajar and eyes closed. “More,” Marty whispers. “Please, Doc, more.”

That was almost Doc’s undoing. Even in his wildest dreams he’d never allowed himself to imagine this: Marty vulnerable underneath him, begging him for more, begging for Doc to be the one who gives it to him. He adds another finger, impatient now. Marty shudders and Doc strokes himself while he prepares Marty. He finally removes his fingers, which causes disappointed groan. He positioned himself and guided his cock to Marty’s hole. Marty growled, “Just do it already.”

That’s all the encouragement Doc needed and he let out a shuddering breath as he thrust into Marty. At first the movement was shallow, growing deeper and quicker as Marty’s breath grew quicker and shallower. Doc uses one hand to grip Marty’s hip, and the other on Marty’s shoulder for leverage. They both pant heavily and when Doc slide’s his hand around Marty’s hip to grasp him, Marty shouts. Marty comes on Doc’s hand and the couch cushion, and the sound and the warmth are enough to push Doc over the edge. He moans, and pushes as deep into Marty as he can, climaxing in a rush. 

Doc pulls out of Marty, and Marty collapses on the cushion below. Doc stretches out beside him, one arm draped across his back. He rolls over and curls into Doc, his hair tickling Doc’s chin. Doc, surprised, chuckles and curls a little around Marty. He had somewhat forgotten his concern about becoming a meal. He pets Marty’s hair tentatively, and relaxes. “I’d do it again,” he says, absentmindedly. 

Marty smirks. “Well yeah. Don’t you need a lot of trials to make a conclusion?”

Doc laughs again, and decides not to read too much into that yet. Marty was right though, there’d have to be another time if he was going to figure out what this meant. All in the name of science of course.


	3. First Meeting

Doctor Emmett Brown had led a rather interesting, if not flat out unusual life. He had been born into a family heavily tied to their German roots, only separated by one generation from the country itself. His father had been the Judge of Hill Valley; the town he had grown up in. Loud, stern, but after years of keeping his head down and trying to please his father Emmett has simply had enough. “I’m miserable doing this.” he’d appealed to his father “I want to do something more like mother’s

Really, perhaps it would have been hypocritical of Erhardt Brown to feel so negatively towards his son's interests, considering the interests of his wife. Lotta Brown was one of the best-known mediums in North America and until the day she died, no one who had interacted with her could ever denounce her as a fraud. The rich and famous, to the lowly, to the meek, would travel great distances to ask for guided communication with the spirit of a loved one or ask about their fates and would leave feeling very much changed by their experiences. Sometimes these changes were for the better and sometimes these changes led the individual to ruin but either way no one ever left her presence the same as they had been. When asked about how she did the strange things she was known for she never had a straight answer, simply replying that she did what came to her and that had always been enough. Having understood she was different from a young age the woman was well studied and well-read in her subject, knowing a great deal about the muddy history of her profession and the forces she interacted with. She understood the dangers.

, slow to open himself up but devoted and doting once he had done so. They were both the sharpest minds of all their acquaintances and could constantly be heard sparring one another in theories and wit, both quite evenly matched and delighting in the challenge.

Being the only child of such individuals it was little wonder Emmett was the way he was. As parents, they were not incompetent despite how overbearing Erhardt could be and how distant Lotta could come across at times. Emmett had inherited his father's stubborn restlessness and eyes, and his mother's interests, hair, and bone structure. He had interested what seemed to be a combination of both of his parent's intelligence combined and so found himself worlds ahead of his peers intellectually through no real fault of his own aside from a fierce curiosity about a great range of subjects. He felt the alienation and his peers felt his oddness, leaving him in a rather lonely spot of not being an adult certainly not quite a child either. One thing he never doubted was that his parents loved him loved him, in his opinion at times, a little too much for any of their own good. 

Emmett has always been fascinated with the work his mother did, often listening through the ornate wooden door leading to his mother’s study while she interacted with her clients, even as a young child. He wasn’t so much interested in the communications aspect, the part that required human interaction, but the research and history of the subject. He would spend hours searching for the most credible sources (no small feat) on the nature of spirits, the proper way to communicate with worlds beyond the one visible to the human eyes, and every non-human creature with some level of decent research explaining it. He ended up graduating with a degree in archeology, as it had allowed him to take many trips funded by his college to distant countries with ancient otherworldly energies and had been looking for others who perhaps shared his interests when the incident occurred.

He had been 27 the day he was told his parent had been found dead in their homes. There was no sign of forced entry and no fatal wounds on the bodies. In fact, the police had told him with vaguely puzzled expressions, the only issues they had been able to find with the bodies was a severe depletion of blood and two picture wounds on both of their necks. Emmett had known immediately what had taken his parents away from him, most would probably be able to guess even if they didn't believe such creatures existed. His parent's large house had always been open to the passing vagrant as they were firm believers in the well traveled having enlightening experiences to tell so the individual could have easily been invited in. Emmett had felt grief, of course, he had, he felt far too young to be without his parents, and they had seemed in a sense immortal they way most parents seem to their children. Losing them was jarring and sharply painful, like shattering a knee. There was also, however, to his infinite shame, excitement there was such blatant that the creatures he had researched for so long truly existed and also some anger that his life’s work should be validated in such a horrible way. He fleetingly wondered if he would trade the validation for his parents back and shut it down before he could conjure an answer. Emmett never found the vampire that killed his parents, but the search had finally led him to others like him. Who not only searched for the unusual but in many cases, had interacted with them first hand. People who were ready to tap into forbidden powers in order to learn and see more. It had been impossible for him to pull away.

He understood the dangers of vampires, and many other creatures on the years since, so the irony of his current situation did not escape him. His last intense dabble in the occult had nearly killed him and had followed him for nearly twenty years, so suffice it to say he was more than weary of Marty in the beginning. He gotten into the bad habit of leaving the door to his parents’ house open (even years after owning it after their deaths he couldn’t truly think of it as his) and he had forgotten to get rid of that damned welcome mat he hid his spare key under, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Marty there waiting for him and taking in his surrounding his avid interest.

“Nice place.” Marty’s voice had been like honey and gin warm and burning in his ears, compelling him to answer.

“It’s been in the family a while.” He had approached the vampire slowly trying to fight the force urging him forward, closing the door until it shut behind him with a soft click.

"Ah, awfully empty for such a large place. Are you always alone?" Emmett had taken a moment to study the being before him, his curiosity overriding his self-preservation a moment. nd _very_ much alive, not at all like Emmett had been told the eyes of such a creature should look.

at least, he must be hiding somewhere." Marty had shoved his hands paisley cuff deep into his jeans. He had been wearing his favorite checkered button down shirt, suspenders, and jean jacket that day but of course, Emmett hadn't known of the preference then.

"Oh, I can't imagine he'd want to come up to me." He eyed Emmett with a look that very blatantly said that he was aware Emmett knew of his nature.

“You’ve never been here before?” Marty had still seemed a bit distracted and, well, Emmett needed to ask, especially if he was about to meet the same fate as his parents.

Marty snapped his gaze from the ornate cover of the lamp beside the couch to Emmett’s looking a little surprised. “No, I’ve never been to your home before.” Then he’d seemingly recovered and winked “I’m sure I’d remember you.”

Emmett had been prepared for seductive, threatening, or any number of other attitudes to have been directed towards him but the light flirtation had been disarming and so close to being cute that Emmett had to give himself a little shake. Marty had gone back to studying the bookshelf in the sitting room, filled up to the brim with textbooks on the occult and his most prized editions of Jules Verne.

Marty had smirked. “Looks like you’re interested in the unorthodox.” He had eyed Emmett knowingly, “Some of this stuff can get pretty dangerous. How’s it been going for you?” Emmett had been certain at that point that Marty had been laughing at him behind his words and looks and it had ruffled him a bit with indignation that he should be considered so callously.

"It's gotten me into more trouble than not, but the information gained has been invaluable." He crossed his arms in an attempt to seem less unsure than he was about the banter he had somehow found himself exchanging with this creature. "However, I should know better than to leave an open invitation, but I'd blame that on my forgetful nature than any form of ignorance. Still, it's rude to assume invitation you know."

He hadn't been sure then but he'd thought, rather incredulously, that Marty had actually looked a little sheepish with his eyes now downcast, hands shoved deeper into his pockets, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“You shouldn’t leave your door open if you have a problem with unwanted guests.” Marty had grumbled irritably, “Do you have any idea how easy it would be for _anyone_ to burgle you?”

Emmett had almost chuckled but had swallowed the urge. _Burgled_ , now that was a word he hadn’t heard used in casual conversation in ages. “I would ask if you often wander into strangers' homes to warn them about the dangers of burglary," he had paused to raise his eyebrows at the boy (creature?), "but I know it can't be a common occurrence." He remembered being appealed at his own daring in speaking to a creature that could kill him in less than a second like one of his students caught in a lie.

Marty had actually blushed a little at his comment, and Emmett had become quite distracted for a moment, not only at the fact that a vampire _could_ blush (he must have recently fed) but also at the freckles on Marty’s cheeks and nose where they stood out in sharp contrast against the red of his cheeks. “I didn’t even tough anything.” Marty had shot back in a tone that was almost defensive and mostly offended. “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be able to chase me out.” The smirk fought its way back to Marty’s lips but a hint of the earlier flush remained.

Emmett remembered thinking to himself how dangerous a creature Marty was to be able to act and appear so human that Emmett had actually felt his guard dropping until that last comment. How it was so dangerous how Marty had gently made him forget just what he was talking to. Marty began to pace the room again, this time making a show of touching everything he could get his fingers on, turning the lamp off and on and running his fingers across the cherry wood desk behind the couch for a start. Emmett had though perhaps Marty had been trying to instigate a game of cat and mouse but Emmett had no stomach for it.

“If you are here to do what I strongly believe you are her to do, I would prefer it if you got on with it with little fuss.” Marty had frozen in his path and had snapped his head to face Emmett his startling, bright, vibrantly alive eyes once again meeting his in surprise. Not many could say they had ever been able to surprise a vampire and Emmett had thought that if he somehow survived this encounter he might be the only one to have ever surprised one twice in one sitting.

“What do you think I’m here to do then?” Still an attempt at a play, still a flirt veiled in threat. No, he had certainly not had the energy for any of that. If he was going to die he wanted it to be with dignity.

“I can’t imagine you’re very hungry given how much time you’re taking and your lack of severe pallor, but all the same I’d prefer it if you were quick about it.”

“Just like that? We haven’t even introduced ourselves.”

Then it had been Emmett’s turn to look at Marty in confusion. “That that normal protocol for you?”

Marty shrugged. “Depends on the circumstances.” He had extracted one hand from where he had it crammed into his jacket pocket and had held it out to Emmett. Emmett had found himself reaching to take it in his own in disbelief and shook it several times. “Marty McFly, you have a lovely home.” Marty’s hands were small but well-shaped and deceptively strong. It had fit quite nicely into his large calloused own.

“Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown”, he had answered automatically and they let their hands drop, Marty immediately stuffing his back into his pocket. Emmett had wondered if it was a nervous habit. Then he had wondered why on earth Marty would be nervous.

“Doctor huh? Of what?” the question was genuinely curious and without malice.

“Archeology.” Emmett had wondered why Marty was even asking. “I’m also a professor, I teach in the summer.”

Marty’s eyes had lit up in interest. “Oh? Do you like it?”

“I’m usually fond of sharing knowledge with those who wish to learn, it’s the way that we make sure our discoveries and knowledge are not lost to time.” They hadn’t been quite the last words he thought he’d say but he supposed they’d have to suffice.

"Well, it makes all the difference if the teacher _wants_ to be teaching.” _An astute observation_ Emmett had thought in approval before feeling the weight of his impending doom weigh on him again.

“That doesn’t explain the books on your shelf and general-” he had paused for a moment, considering “general lack of reaction.” _Lack of reaction to_ me _,_ being the point left unsaid.

“Well, archeology is more of a side effect of my main interests, and I’m sure it would be no challenge to guess those.”

“Yeah. The twenty-volume set on the history of the occult on your shelf miiiight have given you away.” Marty had giggled then, and the sound had been like Champaign and meringue to his ears, light and soft and sweet. Effervescent and altogether too much.

“Not to change too subject but about my earlier point….”

“Are you eager?” Marty’s expression had switched abruptly to something intense and searching. “You keep asking.”

“I simply don’t wish to be toyed with.” It had been the truth and he had stared at Marty right back.

“Oh.” Small and quiet. Marty had turned back around continue (pretend) to look at the embroidery on the couch pillows, the dim light casting his face half in shadow.

Emmett had considered the apparently reluctant creature in front of him for a moment, had taken a gamble.

"How…hungry are you?" The question had been spoken hesitantly but not uncertain.

"I'm not famished." Marty had answered quickly and then had looked slightly embarrassed at the speed of his answer.

“Then why exactly are you here?” He had asked it gently, wanting an answer but reluctant to appear like he was insulting Marty.

and suddenly looked terribly young and uncertain. Emmett had begun to wonder just what was bravado versus actual confidence from the vampire. “I came here for a snack obviously, but then I just-” he had sighed irritated and abruptly unfolded his arms so one could rub the back of his neck while the other found a home on his hip. It looked like a nervous habit. “But then I decided I wasn’t…. that hungry.”

They stood facing one another awkwardly, Marty not meeting Emmett’s eyes, and Emmett uncertain about what to say. On the one hand that had been the most fascinating experience Emmett had had for a while and if there had even been a chance that he could continue some kind of communication with this… strange vampire he had wanted the opportunity. On the other hand, he had understood that Marty _had_ come there to _eat_ him and now that he had acknowledged the intention he had been bound to do it or else risk his pride.

Emmett had taken and steadying breath and had decided to take another gamble.

“Wait here a moment.” And with that Emmett had turned around and made his way down the hallway to his left towards the door to his basement without waiting for an answer. He returned to a surprised and seemingly slightly apprehensive vampire but he wasn’t surprised given he had returned with a bound and gagged seven-foot-tall burly man in tow.

“Um.” Speechless, he had made the vampire speechless. _Well_ , he’d thought, _I’ll just have to add it to the list_.

“If you’re looking to snack and don’t feel the need to… _finish_ what you start, I have a proposition for you.” Marty had glanced from the heavily breathing slumping man to Emmett.

“I’m listening.”

“You see this man,” he shook his guest a little shake in indication, "attempted to subdue me while I was out running a few errands yesterday. Unfortunately for him, I happen to be protected from the curse he tried to use but I can't get any answers out of him about who sent him."

Marty had raised is eyebrows and challenged “How do you know he was sent by anyone. He could have been just trying to rob you since you seem to make it so easy.”

“The tattoo on his neck seems to rule out mere coincidence.” He pulled the man’s drooping head to the side bearing his neck and beckoned Marty to see the tattoo he was referring to.

Marty moseyed on over, his gait relaxed and unhurried, and narrowed his eyes as he leading in close to the man. “Huh, you know I think I’ve seen that one before back in ’65. One of my companions had his sights set on a girl with a tattoo that looked just this one.” He had straightened and smirked at Emmett, his eyes dancing with amusement. “I didn’t pay too close attention to what she said it was for at the time, but it definitely belongs to some kind of group.”

“I have a lot of questions I need him to answer but he has stubbornly refused to open his mouth to answer them.” Emmett had raised an eyebrow at Marty promoting him to put the rest of his request together.

Marty’s eyes had widened slightly but so had his smile. “Would you like me to give him a little incentive?”

“If you wouldn’t mind terribly. You and I both get something out of it.”

“And I just might be satisfied enough to leave you alone?”

Emmett had shrugged (still no quite believing his own bravado), not seeing any reason to challenge that. “That would be the idea.”

“This a normal thing for you? I might want to come back.” It had been all at once a warning, a tease, and a question.

“I can’t say I’ll always have refreshments but certainly there is never a lack of entertainment around here. I must say I don’t know as much about your kind as I’d like to.” An opening.

"Okay, Doc." Marty had laughed lightly while leaning again towards the man's neck, his face transforming into something more beastly, but his voice still as beautiful as ever. “I’ll bite.”

The man screamed.

 

 


End file.
